lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
108
For Season 1, Episode 8, see . For the 108th episode, see . For the candidate whose number is 108, see Wallace. 108 is the sum of the Numbers. That is, 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 Occurrences in the show Season 2 * 108 stood out amongst the graffiti when Jack went down the hatch the first time. * 108 appeared on the mural in the Swan. * The clock in the Swan counted down 108 minutes before the Numbers had to be entered into the computer. (Note: the alarm sounded at the four minute countdown mark, and the Numbers could be input any time after this). The clock reset itself to this number after the correct numbers had been input. If the counter reached zero, a set of hieroglyphs appeared in the counter instead. * 108 x 5 = 540. 540 was the number of days until "your replacement" would arrive at the Hatch, according to the orientation film. * # of answers to Locke's crossword puzzle. * 108 was part of the video reel #23108-42 that Kelvin showed to Sayid. * # on the log printout in the Pearl displays numbers that increment by 1:48 in base 60 (which we use for counting time). If we convert 1:48 from base 60 to decimal, we arrive at 108, which makes sense given that this is the frequency with which the code is entered. * 108 is one half of the hours between intervals when the vaccine kit injections must be done (9 days). * One loud jungle frog, the coqui, which was tormenting Sawyer, has been measured chirping at 108 decibels. * The armory (where the guns were initially stored) spanned two lock combinations. Adding both of the lock combination numbers together results in 108 (7 + 33 + 18, 18 + 1 + 31). * The song "Make your own kind of music" that Desmond played in the hatch was stopped by the explosion after 1:08. Season 3 * On the blast door map the Roman numerals CVIII were shown in a box, which translated into modern Hindu-arabic numbers is 108. * There were 108 beats per minute of Ben's heartbeat on the EEG for a moment. * The time that showed on the digital clock was 1:08. * The number of wine cases that the monastery imported was 108. * 108 times 3 equals 324 - the number of people on Flight 815. * In the spectral analysis of the sound made by the sonic barrier, one of the frequency bands corresponded to 972 Hz, which is the average resonant frequency of the human skull. 108 times 9 equals 972. Season 4 * It was 108 days between the crash and the Oceanic 6 being rescued on Sumba. * Oceanic 815 crashed on Sept. 22, 2004. 108 days later was Jan. 8, 2005 (1-08). * 108 appeared on an instrumentation box onboard the Kahana Season 6 * The hourglass used by Dogen lasted 1:08. * Dogen twirled and studied a baseball; a traditional baseball has 108 stitches. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/108_(number)#In_other_fields *Jacob asked Hurley to set the lighthouse apparatus to 108 degrees. * The name Wallace was written (and crossed out) by the number 108 on the the lighthouse wheel. In Find 815 * The newspaper in the Christiane I (in the Chapter 3 Clue Hunt) had its 108th issue. DHARMA and religious meanings The number 108 has great significance in Eastern religion. * There are 108 beads on a mala, used by Buddhists and Hindus for chanting. * There are "108 Defilements of Buddhism"Virtue Science: The 108 Defilements of Buddhism ** More specifically, one of the Buddhist readings of the number 108 is as the quantity of Klesas (mental defilements) according to the Tentai version of the Abhidharma Abhidharma (one of the main Buddhist doctrinary texts).Tentai: The 108 Kinds of Emotional Desires (Klesas) * A typical Japanese interpretation for the meaning of the number 108, used by both Nichiren and Pure Land schools, is given under "Shoshu Buddhist" (Shoshu is a controversial Nichiren school of Buddhist origins). Salagram: The Significance of the number 108 **Followers use 108 beads in their malas. They implement the following formula: **6 x 3 x 2 x 3 = 108 **6 senses sound, smell, taste, touch, thought **3 aspects of time present, future **2 condition of heart or impure **3 possibilities of sentiment dislike, indifference Other outside occurrences Mathematics * Mathematically 108 is associated with numerical powers. 1^1 * 2^2 * 3^3 = 1 * 4 * 27 = 108. Some theorize that this phenomenon was one of the reasons behind the religious significance of the number 108 since the ancient Hindu culture was among the first to derive such mathematical concepts as multiplication and powers. *The spherical angle between Los Angeles and Sydney is 108 degrees plus some decimal run over.Nuclear Weapon Arvhive: Trinity * There are 108 heptominoes. Technology * 108 MHz is the highest band for FM radio broadcasts. * To help in preparing the instrumentation for the Trinity atomic bomb test the "100 Ton Test" was fired on 7 May 1945. This test detonated 108 tons of TNT stacked on a wooden platform 800 yards from Trinity ground zero. History & culture * 108 minutes is the time it took Juri Alexejewitsch Gagarin to circle around the earth on his first spaceflight. * On New Years in Japan the church ring a bell 108 times to rid the 108 evils in the body. * In Hungarian historic tradition, recorded in Simon Kézai's Chronicron Pictum which was written in the XIV. century, the Hungarian and Hunnic nations are both consisted of 108 genus or stem. * Stonehenge is 108 feet in diameter. Sports * There are 108 stitches on a regulation baseball, such as the ones used by the Boston Red Sox. * There are 108 cards in an Uno deck. * In the martial art Wing Chun, each of the 3 forms, and the wooden dummy training traditionally consist of 108 movements. * Misty May and Kerry Walsh, the 2008 Olympic Gold medalists in women's beach volleyball have a streak of 108 wins. * The New York Mets won 108 games during their 1986 season when they won the World Series. *108 years passed between World Series wins for the Chicago Cubs. Popular culture * In the J.J. Abrams-produced television show Fringe, character Morgan Steig was passenger #108 on Flight 627. * In Fyodor Dostoevsky's short story "Notes From the Underground" the narrator muses that science will one day teach man that he possesses neither will nor uncontrollable urges and is nothing more than a piano key or organ stop operating by laws of nature, and that if discovered, these laws could be used to compute human actions mathematically like tables of logarithms up to 108 - 000. * In Homer's The Odyssey, Odysseus is forced to fight off 108 suitors when he returns to his wife Penelope. * The Chinese classic Shui Hu Zhuan there are 108 Stars of Destiny, heroes who band together for the cause of justice. Unanswered questions External links * A list of the significance of the Number 108 (Mostly religious and mystical references) * TVTropes.com: A list of the many examples of 108 used in TV, Books and Religion. References de:108 es:108 it:108 pt:108 ru:108 Category:Numbers Category:Recurring Themes Category:4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42